Computer systems generally include one or more information or data storage systems. Data storage systems receive and store data for later recall and use by computer systems. A data storage system may include databases, spreadsheet files, text files and the like.
To prevent unauthorized access, manipulation, and/or use of stored data, data storage systems are often secured. Data storage systems have been secured by requiring a user to enter an ID and/or password to launch an application capable of accessing a data file. Entry of ID and/or password is time-consuming and burdensome in that the user must enter the ID and/or password each time the application is launched, whether or not an existing data file is to be accessed. Moreover, an unsecured application may be used to access the data file. This is particularly problematic in client/server systems where an unsecured application may access data files over a network.